Today there are numerous services available which provide free storage space to users who are willing to sign up and create an account with them. These storage providers enable users to place any types of files into storage “in the cloud” and off their local devices' hard drives. Generally these services provide a user with the ability to gain more storage either by making a purchase or by recruiting new members to their services. In other cases the types of storage available is more specific. For example, consumers can store photos for free on a variety of photo-specialty sites. In some situations the consumers files can remain in these specific storage sites for free provided the end user makes a purchase such as ordering prints.
The storage providers generally provide application programming interfaces (APIs) which enable third party applications to authenticate a user (login) and then access the user's files and storage. A user may have multiple user accounts provided by multiple storage providers and the user has to specifically manage these accounts individually. For example, a user has to remember the credentials such as usernames and passwords for accessing these accounts and has to be aware of the available storage space from these accounts. There has been a lack of efficient mechanisms for managing these accounts for the users.